Uncontrolled Reaction
by The Redshirt who Lived
Summary: All Erica Reed ever wanted to do was be an engineer. She didn't sign up for encounters with cranky, time-traveling Romulans or equally irritable creatures. And why does the Captain keep calling her Velma?
1. Wallflower

Hello!

Thank you so much for taking the time to check out my first story. I have always been a nerd and proud of it, and this is my way of expressing that.

Reviews would be welcome, along with feedback to help me improve my writing. However, please offer constructive criticism rather than just complaining. Flamers gonna flame, but the words still hurt.

I picture Erica as looking like Bernadette on _The Big Bang Theory _with short hair and a less nasal voice.

Disclaimer: I did not create _Star Trek. _If I did, Carol Marcus wouldn't have stripped down to her underwear in front of the Captain, and it would actually pass the Bechdel Test.

Enjoy!

Chapter One: Wallflower

The tall, elegant, dark-skinned cadet in a red dress walked into the club with an elegant smile on her face, casually greeting her friends. Nyota Uhura was in her element.

The shorter blonde trailing behind her was not. Erica Reed preferred books to bars and would really rather be working up an engineering schematic or experimenting with deflector protocols. Nyota had had to bribe her with the promise of a new multitool to get her into the Riverside watering hole. Adjusting her glasses, Erica scurried through the crowd, wincing at the loud music. She didn't know how her best friend handled these things. Being an engineering cadet, Erica was no stranger to loud noises, but this was _insane_!

Nyota had already started to order for her friends by the time Erica managed to grab a seat next to her. "Hi, I'd like a Clabnian fire-tea, um, 3 Budweiser classics, 2 Cardassian sunrises, and a…"

An attractive blonde boy leaned over to look at Nyota. Erica stifled a giggle; it looked like Nyota had another admirer. The men flocked to her like bees to honey. Nyota hated it. "Try the Slusho, it's good."

Nyota nodded graciously. "A Slusho mix, thank you."

Erica piped up on her other side, looking up from the warp core diagnostic she was studying. "And can I have a chocolate soy milkshake?" Nyota rolled her eyes.

"Erica, do you _ever _stop studying? I brought you here specifically so you could clear your head!"

"I do have fun sometimes! Violin, reading…."

Before Nyota could deliver a friendly rebuke, the drinks arrived and the blonde boy spoke up. Erica pretty much tuned out the conversation; she had more interesting things to think about. "That's a lot of drinks for one woman."

Nyota brushed the comment aside. "And a shot of Jack, straight up."

The boy smoothly moved in. "Make that two. Her shot's on me."

Nyota turned to look at him for the first time, and Erica snuck a glance. Grey T-shirt, black leather jacket- just another Midwestern pretty boy. "Her shot's on her. Thanks, but no thanks."

Pretty Boy got a put-out expression on his face. He looked like a cute little puppy dog. "Don't you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me?"

Nyota laughed and shook her head. "I'm fine without it."

Erica stifled a giggle as Pretty Boy came back with a cheesy pickup line. "You are fine without it. It's Jim, Jim Kirk." Jim Kirk paused for a bit. "If you don't tell me your name, I'm gonna have to make one up."

Nyota sighed. "It's Uhura."

Kirk grinned. "Uhura? No way. That's the name I was gonna make up for you." Yeah, right. "Uhura what? Who's your friend?"

"Just Uhura. That's Erica Reed. She doesn't talk much, so don't expect her to be interested."

"They don't have last names on your world?"

Insert sarcastic glare here. "Uhura is my last name." Kirk moved over to sit between Nyota and Erica.

"Excuse me, buddy. So, you're cadets, you're studying. What're your focuses?"

Erica just waved her warp core schematic at Kirk. Nyota shrugged. "Like I said, she doesn't talk much. She's in engineering. I'm in xenolinguistics, and you have no idea what that means."

Kirk flashed what he hoped was a charming smile. "The study of alien languages. Morphology, phonology, syntax. Means you've got a talented tongue." Erica sincerely wished they would change the subject.

Nyota raised an elegant eyebrow. "I'm impressed. For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals." _Yuck_, Erica thought.

Kirk scrunched up his face in thought. "Well, not only." At that moment, Erica privately wished she had some brain bleach.

Just then, Cadet Hendorff and his burly bunch came up to the group. "This townie isn't bothering you, right? What's Reed the Recluse doing here?"

Erica barely looked up. "Reading." Then she went back to doing just that.

Nyota laughed lightly. "Oh, beyond belief. But it's nothing I can't handle."

The irrepressible boy smiled winningly at Nyota. "You could handle me. That's an invitation."

Hendorff grabbed Kirk's shoulder, roughly turning him around. "Hey, you better mind your manners."

Kirk just sauntered on by, slapping the other man in a comradely fashion. "Oh, relax, cupcake, it was a joke."

Hendorff grabbed Kirk's shoulder, and the cadets surrounded him. "Hey, farm boy, maybe you can't count. But there are four of us and one of you."

Kirk just grinned an arrogant grin. "So get some more guys and then it'll be an even fight."

Erica didn't even notice as a bar fight exploded around her. The warp core schematic was much more interesting. There had to be a way to increase the matter-antimatter intermix rate without risking an uncontrolled reaction…

Then, she gasped in horror as a cadet's stray elbow knocked over her chocolate soy milkshake. "Hey! Watch it, you bleedin' idiot!" She grabbed a nearby table and pushed it into the group of cadets that was currently beating up on Kirk. Despite the farm boy's ego, he was getting the stuffing beaten out of him.

Erica couldn't stand an unfair fight. So she waded in, trying to pull the cadets off Kirk. He was currently spread eagled on a table, repeatedly getting punched in the nose. "Guys, stop it! Enough! He's had enough!"

A screeching whistle filled the air, and Erica froze, her head stuck in someone's armpit. It seemed that trouble had arrived. Captain Christopher Pike's cutting voice filled the air. "Outside. All of you. Now." Erica gathered her things and scurried outside.

Nyota met her with a grin. "So, what did you think?"

Erica sighed. "Nyota, this is why I don't do bars."

As Erica strapped herself into the shuttle to take her back to the academy, an arrogant voice filled the air. Jim Kirk's arrogant voice. "At ease, gentlemen."

Nyota groaned. "We're going to have to put up with that idiot for the next four years?"

Erica nodded with a grimace. "Heaven help us."

Speak of the devil. Kirk walked by and nodded at the duo. "Never did get that first name. Nice meeting you, Velma."

Erica just frowned in confusion. "My name's Erica, not Velma."

"I know." And Kirk walked off while Erica looked at him, confused. This was why she didn't do social stuff.


	2. Unbeatable?

Hello!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Abramsverse or Star Trek; nor did I create them. If I did, I'd be ON _Star Trek! _

Review, follow, favorite, please. You know the drill. Reviewers get virtual cookies/hugs!

Chapter 2: Unbeatable?

Four Years Later

Erica and Nyota walked back to the cramped 2-bedroom apartment that they shared with their friend Gaila, chatting animatedly. Erica had been helping Nyota with some comms work, trying to boost the range of the long-range transceivers. They'd picked up a lot of distress calls from the Klingons, something about a big black Romulan ship out near Rura Penthe. "So, Erica, what do you think about Romulan engineering?"

"Well, I'd like to know how they get those singularity cores to work without blowing up their ships! I mean, capturing a micro-black-hole is not easy, let alone harnessing it! Did you pick up anything about gravimetric sensors or something that might give me a little information?"

Nyota laughed. "Are you sure you weren't some intelligence weenie in your past life?"

Erica grimaced. "God, no! Since when have I ever been able to keep a secret?"

"Point." They walked in and found Gaila lounging on her bed in her underwear. Erica immediately turned around as she began to change. She knew she was something of a prude about these things, but that was just her.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you?"

Gaila nodded. Erica thought she heard a little tension in her voice. Oh, dear. "Good."

Nyota appeared not to have noticed. "Strangest thing. We were in the long range sensor lab…"

Gaila nodded. "Yeah, I… I thought all night…"

Erica chimed in. "I was working on extending the range of the sensor arrays, maybe add in a little VHF and VLF subspace capability for top-secret transmissions. And Ny was tracking solar systems, and she picked up an emergency transmission from a Klingon prison planet! They lost an entire armada, maybe 47 ships- I'm talking your ear off, aren't I? Sorry."

Gaila's voice took on an almost tentative tone. "So, you're not going back to the lab tonight?"

Nyota and Erica turned around as one. "Gaila, who is he?"

"Who's who?"

Nyota's voice vibrated with anger. "The mouth-breather hiding under your bed."

Jim Kirk popped up. Auugh! Erica was almost starkers! In front of a boy! She hurriedly moved to cover herself, and Kirk tossed a hand over his eyes. "You could hear me breathing?"

Nyota tossed him his clothes and began to steer him out of the room. "You!"

"Big day tomorrow."

"You're gonna fail."

Kirk waved, nearly knocking Erica's glasses off her nose and eliciting a small yelp. "Sorry, Velma! Gaila, see you around."

"Don't call me Velma! Please get out!"

He made himself scarce. "Uhura, if I pass will you tell me your first name?"

"No. _Good night." _

"I think the fact that you two picked up a transmission is very impress…" Nyota slammed the door in his face.

An extremely embarrassed Erica scampered off to her room. Nyota and Gaila shared a room because Erica was such a messy person that she needed her own room to contain her mess. It wasn't that she didn't like keeping things clean. It was more that she was interested in everything at once, was always bringing stuff home from the labs, had no time to clean, and also kind of had no more shelves.

Why oh why did she have to have a horny Orion for a roommate? This was why she didn't date.

One Day Later: Kobayashi Maru Simulation

Nyota turned to look at a smug-looking Jim Kirk. "We're receiving a distress signal from the Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them."

Erica waited on a hair trigger at the operations station. She'd failed the Kobayashi Maru miserably. She was just an engineering cadet, and she'd never be captain of a ship. Not that she wanted to. She was perfectly happy fixing things, thank you very much.

Kirk glanced at Nyota condescendingly. "Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them… Captain. Move us in."

Erica gulped and spoke up. "Um, Captain, the Klingons are not going to be happy if we enter the Neutral Zone, which we'll have to do to rescue the Maru. I recommend we avoid using full impulse power and run a continual scan for tachyon bursts on passive sensors. Full impulse will run down our shields before you can say phaser, and if we run a scan for tachyons on passive, we'll have some early warning without the Klingons knowing we're scanning them."

"Good idea, Reed. Do it." Nodding, Erica entered in the commands on her console. Sometimes, instructors found it a bit odd when the shy girl who sat in the back of the class proved to be smarter than they were. She'd spout off with a stream of technobabble that only she understood, lapsing into Erica-isms that she'd made up. And then there would be a tense silence as everyone tried to digest what she'd just said and failed. It was kind of refreshing to meet someone who didn't act like that.

Then her eyes widened. "Captain! We've got 2 Klingon Birds of Prey decloaking and targeting us!" This was the part she'd choked on. She'd opened a channel and tried to talk her way out of getting killed.

"That's okay."

A brown-haired man with a Southern accent turned to look disbelievingly at Kirk. "That's okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Was Jim Kirk _insane? _

"Three more Klingons decloaking and targeting us!" Erica winced at the panicky tone in her voice.

Uhura's voice fairly dripped contempt for Kirk's lackadaisical attitude. "I don't suppose this is a problem either, Captain?"

"They're firing, Captain!"

Kirk just turned to Nyota. "Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crewmembers from the damaged ship."

If looks could kill, Nyota Uhura would currently be on trial for murder. "And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, _Captain?" _

Kirk smiled at her. "Alert medical."

Erica winced. "Captain, shields at 60%! I'm trying to boost them, but it's not going well!"

"I understand."

The brown-haired man's tone was just as acerbic as Nyota in a really snarky mood. "Shouldn't we shoot back or something?"

"No."

"_WHAT?" _Erica heard the crunch of someone biting into an apple. The lights went dark, but then everything came back up.

Kirk grinned like the cat that had got the canary. "Hmm. Tactical, arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon birds of prey."

"Yes, sir."

The brown-haired man (Erica thought his name was McCoy) spoke up. "Jim, their shields are still up."

Kirk just cocked his head. "Are they?"

Erica's jaw dropped as she checked her sensors. "No, they aren't!"

Kirk smiled. "Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do. Let's not waste ammunition."

The tactical officer smiled. "Target locked and acquired on all birds of prey. Firing." The five Klingon vessels all blew up on the viewscreen. Erica shook her head as she noticed Kirk shooting at the explosion with a _finger gun. _"All ships destroyed, Captain."

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew." He turned to the other cadets. "So, we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway." He bit into his apple as Erica just shook her head.

How the hell had that kid beat the unbeatable test?


	3. Tribunal

Hello!

I'm really sorry about not updating sooner- I have a lot of obligations outside of writing, and I've been really busy lately.

Thanks to everyone who's followed so far. And whoever added me to my first community!

Review, follow, favorite, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. If I did, Seven of Nine would be wearing an actual uniform.

A few hours later, Erica found out. All the cadets had been summoned to an assembly. Admiral Barnett, the Academy commandant, didn't look too happy.

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward." Erica shrunk down in her seat. If they brought up the lessons in computer-programming Kirk had roped Erica into giving him, she was so dead. Kirk stepped forwards.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuing to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?" Jim's face was an emotionless mask.

"Yes. I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly?"

Nyota looked at Erica, scrunched down in her seat. "Calm down! It'll be fine! There's nothing in the honor code against tutoring someone, and you couldn't have known he was going to use your lessons to cheat!"

Erica just gulped. "If you say so, Ny."

Admiral Barnett kept conducting the proceedings. "Step forwards, please." A tall Vulcan man with hawk-like features in the uniform of a commander stepped to a podium. "This is Commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?" The name rang a bell somewhat, but Erica couldn't place where he'd heard it.

Spock spoke in a dignified tenor voice. "Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

Erica's jaw dropped as she placed the name. "This is the professor you've got the hots for?" Nyota just blushed. Oh, _man._

Kirk stayed cool under the accusing gazes of the assembled admirals. "Your point being?"

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." A murmur ran through the assembled cadets. Starfleet Academy was one of the toughest schools in existence, true. But cheating? That just _wasn't done. _

Kirk shifted as he contemplated his defense. "Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable." That certainly was true. No one had ever won the Kobayashi Maru exam. The Klingons would just keep coming in until the ship just couldn't stand up to them. (Of course, the exam completely ignored the fact that Federation freighters generally stayed as far away from the Neutral Zone as possible. When she'd asked Spock why, he'd just raised an eyebrow and sent her on her way.)

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."

Kirk nodded, accepting Spock's statement. "I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson."

Kirk was visibly on edge now. "Please, enlighten me."

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, that a captain cannot cheat death."

"I of all people?"

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?" Another murmur ran through the hall. Spock had hit very close to home with that last remark.

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test."

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

Now, Kirk's voice carried open hostility. "Enlighten me again."

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain." It was also a quality Erica lacked. She'd frozen in her own Kobayashi Maru. She was perfectly happy as an engineer, keeping a ship purring along like a big, powerful cat. She'd never wanted command.

An attaché walked up to Admiral Barnett. "Excuse me, sir." He handed Barnett a PADD. Barnett read it, then looked up with a grim expression on his face.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to hangar 1 immediately. Dismissed." Erica got up to leave, her heart singing. Finally. Finally. She was going to put the skills she'd acquired through long hours of work to the test. She was going to space.


	4. Enterprise

All the cadets waited in neat rows, with officers calling their names and their assignments.

"Petrovsky, USS Antares. Reed, USS Enterprise. Uhura, USS Farragut. Go to your stations and good luck." Erica's jaw hit the floor. She'd requested assignment to the Enterprise for her first deployment, true. But the Enterprise was the best. Only the brightest got the Enterprise. And now, little Erica Helen Reed, Reed the Recluse, was one of the lucky few. Gaila turned to her, smiling, and Erica hugged her.

"Good luck, Gaila!"

"You too, Erica. I'm really sorry about last night, by the way."

"Just don't do it again, and we're good."

Then, Nyota turned to Erica. "You lucky girl! Enterprise! Someone must have put in a good word for you."

Erica smiled. "Hey, the Farragut's not that bad. Good luck!"

"Bye!" Erica grabbed her things and hurried to her station, where she bumped right into James Tiberius Kirk.

"KIRK? Dr. McCoy, what the heck is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be on suspension?"

Kirk just grinned at her. "Nice to see you too, Velma."

"Don't call me Velma!"

Dr. McCoy sighed. "What was I supposed to do, leave him there looking all pathetic? Look, he must have been fooling around in the bio-labs or something, because he's infected with Melvaran mud fleas."

"Melvaran mud fleas?!"

"I'm his attending physician, which means I have to take him with me on the Enterprise."

Erica blinked. "Oh, congratulations. I got assigned there too. Here, let me help you with him. I got a mud flea infection when I was a freshman. Nasty stuff."

McCoy blinked in astonishment. "How'd you do that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

McCoy and Erica hauled Kirk up to the loading shuttle marked Enterprise. The security guard scanned Erica and McCoy's retinas, passing them through, but stopped Kirk. "Kirk, James T. He is not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise."

McCoy glared at the guard. "Medical code states the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician, which is me, so I'm taking Mr. Kirk aboard. The condition Mr. Kirk has causes convulsions, so Ms. Reed is here to make sure he doesn't break anything. Or you would you like to explain to Captain Pike why Enterprise warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers and one of its senior engineers?"

The guard swallowed. "As you were."

Dr. McCoy just shouldered past. "As _you _were. Come on."

The trio walked onto the shuttle. Erica grabbed a seat as far away from Kirk and McCoy as possible. There was something iffy about Kirk's mud flea infection. Erica couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she didn't want to be brought up on court-martial charges for aiding a stowaway.

As the shuttle rose into space, Erica kept looking. She pulled out her tricorder to take photos as they rose past the sun-kissed golden clouds and the sky grew darker. Then, she gasped as she saw her home planet from space. The Earth stretched out below her in a blue curve, with whitish clouds providing a little variety in the vista.

"What's wrong? Never seen a planet from space before?"

Erica recognized the oddly playful voice of her roommate. "Ny! How'd you get here?"

"Persuaded Spock to finagle a transfer. Apparently, he wanted to "avoid an appearance of favoritism."" But Nyota's words were lost on Erica as she saw the graceful sweep of the Enterprise's saucer section in the protective embrace of spacedock. Work shuttles illuminated the hull with their spotlights, and Erica smiled as she read the registry number under the bridge. NCC-1701. The Starship Enterprise. _Beautiful. _She was one lovely lady for sure.

"Wow."

"When should we expect a happy announcement, Erica?" Playfully, Erica swatted at Nyota, who dodged away, laughing.

Erica walked onto the bridge and came to a sharp attention. "Cadet Erica Reed, reporting for duty."

Captain Pike smiled at her. "At ease, Cadet Reed. Before you sprain something." Grinning, Erica hurried over to her post at the operations console. Her jaw had introduced itself to the floor when she'd realized she was going to be on the bridge crew. Someone clearly thought she was good at her job. Still, Erica was pretty nervous. Being operations officer meant a lot of responsibility. She would wear multiple hats: liaison between Engineering and the bridge, assistant science officer, and whatever else the captain needed. She didn't know if she could measure up.

Commander Spock walked onto the bridge, taking his seat in the first officer's chair.

Pike nodded in greeting. "Mr. Spock." Then he looked expectantly at Erica. She realized he was waiting for Engineering's confirmation of launch readiness. Cursing to herself, she queried Engineering. Stupid! She'd let herself get too caught up in the sheer joy of finally going into space. So much for a good start to her Starfleet career.

"Sorry, Captain. Engineering reports ready for launch."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Reed. Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and 1circumstance that we can afford today. The christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on." Gratefully, Erica set about running diagnostics on ship's systems, making sure nothing was out of order. Life support, environmentals, main power… everything seemed to be okay. A soft beep filled the bridge as Pike activated something on his chair. "All decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure. Helm, thrusters."

The helmsman in command gold nodded. "Moorings retracted, Captain. Dock control reports ready. Thrusters fired, separating from space dock." Erica felt a gentle push as the thrusters guided the Enterprise out of spacedock before the inertial compensators kicked in. She couldn't keep the happy grin off her face. On the screen, serried ranks of Starfleet vessels waited like horses at the starting gate, champing at the bit. "The fleet's cleared spacedock, Captain. All ships ready for warp."

Pike nodded. "Set course for Vulcan."

The helmsman nodded. "Aye-aye, Captain. Course laid in."

"Maximum warp. Punch it." The helmsman pushed down the lever sending them all to warp. Everyone else moved.

The Enterprise went nowhere.

Pike looked at the helmsman, as if really analyzing him for the first time. "Lieutenant, where's Helmsman McKenna?"

The helmsman turned to face Pike, and Erica got a good look at him. Asian, with a head of black hair and fine features. "He has lungworms, sir. He couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu."

Erica waved. "Nice to meet you, Hikaru Sulu. I'm Erica Reed."

Sulu waved back, and Captain Pike hid a smile behind his hand. Erica grinned as she noted. Pike had always like her, for some reason. His comments on her last report had read " a good kid, if a bit exuberant. She'll be a fine officer someday, once she learns to trust herself. She has a very outside-of-the-box way of looking at things. Trying to talk her way out of dying in the Kobayashi Maru sim, asking what a Federation freighter was doing in the Neutral Zone in the first place (or Klingons, for that matter). There's potential in her. She just has to learn to see it." That was what made him such a great teacher- he saw the good qualities in everyone and honed them to a finish.

"And you are a pilot, right?"

Sulu looked at his controls, perplexed. "Very much so, sir. I'm ah… I'm not sure what's wrong here."

Pike looked at Sulu. He already knew what was wrong, but he wanted to give Sulu a chance to figure it out. "Is the parking brake on?"

"No, I'll figure it out, I'm just…"

Spock and Erica spoke at the same time. "Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" Then, Erica grinned. "Jinx! Spock, you owe me a soda." Then she blushed as she remembered that cadets do not say superior officers owe them a soda. "Scratch that. No soda necessary."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then, Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating. Cadet Reed, after this mission, would you mind explaining what "jinx" is to me?"

Erica went redder than her engineering uniform. "Glad to, sir."

Sulu smiled as he disengaged the dampener. "Ready for warp, sir."

"Let's punch it." Sulu pushed down a gleaming silver lever, and the stars stretched to a thin point in front of them. With a gentle hum, the ship leapt to warp.

With a wide grin on his face, the wiry Asian turned to Pike. "Engines at maximum warp, Captain."

Acknowledging Sulu with a nod, Pike turned to the young cadet at the tactical station. "Russian whiz kid, what's your name? Chankov? Chirpov?"

The Russian whiz kid turned to face Pike. He could have been Erica's twin brother. They both looked to be about the same age, with the same blonde hair and big eyes. The only differences were that where Erica's hair was straight and her eyes were green, the Russian boy had curly hair and grey eyes.

He also had a pronounced accent. "Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreyevich, sir." Erica smiled, as did Pike. It was like he was her long-lost twin or something!

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreyevich. Begin shipwide mission broadcast."

Chekov nodded, turning back to his station. "Yes, sir. Happy to. Ensign authorization code 9 5 Wictor Wictor 2."

Erica winced as the computer didn't correct for Chekov's accent. "Authorization not recognized."

Chekov grimaced and tried again. "Ensign authorization code 9 5 Victor Victor 2." Erica could almost hear him twisting his tongue around the V sounds.

This time, it worked. "Access granted."

Chekov grinned. "May I have your attention, please? At 2200 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone, what appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan high command that their planet was receiving seismic activity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary. Thank you for your time." He cut the circuit, and Pike nodded.

"Carry on."


	5. Contact

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome and supportive family. Love you guys!

Everyone was carrying out their tasks with a quiet efficiency when James Kirk burst onto the bridge. Pike turned. "Kirk!"

Kirk was breathing hard, but that didn't cut any of the urgency in his voice. "Captain! Captain Pike, sir, we have to stop the ship."

Pike just glared. "Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?"

Doctor McCoy and Nyota burst in right behind Kirk. Dr. McCoy held up his hands and began an explanation. "Captain, this man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine." Kirk groaned, but Dr. McCoy carried on. "He's completely delusional and I take full responsibility."

Kirk finally managed to get out what he was trying to say. "Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster; it's being attacked by Romulans."

Pike looked at Kirk like he was insane. "Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy, take him back to medical. We'll have words later."

McCoy nodded and grabbed Kirk's arm. "Aye, captain." Erica desperately hoped they wouldn't mention her. She didn't want to get court-martialed for aiding and abetting a stowaway.

Kirk was not giving up. "Sir, that same anomaly…"

Spock got up, a minute frown on his face. "Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, Captain." Erica would have thought that was obvious.

Kirk sighed. Clearly he was frustrated with all the interruptions. "Look, I get it, you're a great arguer. I'd love to do it again with you soon…"

"I can remove the cadet…"

"Try it! This cadet is trying to save the bridge!"

Erica could feel the sheer skepticism in Spock's voice. "By recommending a full stop mid warp during a rescue mission?"

"It's not a rescue mission. Listen to me. It's an attack."

"Based on what facts?"

Kirk turned to Pike, hoping to find a more open audience. "That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth. Before a Romulan ship attacked the USS Kelvin. You know that, sir. I've read your dissertation. That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space. And at 23:00 last night there was an attack. 47 Klingon war birds destroyed by Romulans, sir. And it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

Pike frowned. "And you know of this attack how?"

Erica stepped forwards. "Uhura picked up the message herself. I decrypted it, and Uhura translated it. Unless the Klingons are sending out misinformation, which I think is highly unlikely, Kirk's report is accurate."

Kirk nodded. "We're warping into a trap, sir. The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that."

Spock nodded. "The cadet's logic is sound. And Cadet Reed is unmatched in code breaking, while Lieutenant Uhura is similarly skilled in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept their conclusions."

Pike nodded, accepting his officers' conclusions. "Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmissions in Romulan."

The ensign at the communications station frowned. "Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan."

Pike turned to Nyota. "What about you? Do you speak Romulan, cadet?"

Nyota nodded. "Uhura. All 3 dialects, sir."

Pike nodded. "Uhura, relieve the lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." Walking over, she put on the communications earpiece with a practiced hand.

Pike nodded. "Hannity, hail the USS Truman."

Hannity frowned. "All the other ships are out of warp and have arrived at Vulcan, sir, but we seem to have lost all contact."

Uhura turned to Pike with a perplexed expression on her face. "Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmissions or transmissions of any kind in the area."

Kirk nodded, as if he'd been expecting it. "It's because they're being attacked."

Pike came to a decision. "Shields up. Red Alert." Erica paled. She hadn't expected to go into a firefight on her first deployment.

Sulu kept an eagle eye on his controls. "Arrival at Vulcan in 5 seconds. 4… 3… 2…"

They came out of warp into a massive debris field. Pike barked out a quick order. "Emergency evasives!"

"Running, sir." Sulu guided the ship through a series of graceful maneuvers designed to keep anything from hitting the ship.

"Damage report!"

Chekov checked his consoles. "Deflector shields are holding."

Pike nodded again. "All stations. Reed, what's our situation in engineering?" But all operations reports went forgotten, as a massive ship appeared onscreen. It looked Romulan to Erica, but it didn't match any known designs she'd seen. For one thing, it was too big. It looked more like a mechanical black jellyfish than the graceful bird shapes Romulans favored. Eerie green circuitry glowed at the stern. The ship had an altogether sinister beauty.

Pike was the first to break out of the shock the ship's appearance had produced. "Full reverse. Come about starboard 90 degrees. Drop us down underneath them, Mr. Sulu."

Nodding grimly, Sulu obeyed the order. Chekov turned to Pike. "Captain, they're locking torpedoes!"

Pike's voice didn't waver one bit. "Divert auxiliary power from port nacelle to forward shields!"

Erica hurriedly obeyed the order, but the ship shook as the torpedoes impacted. Alarms screamed on Erica's console, showing her the systems that were down. Oh, God. They were actually getting shot at!

"Reed, status report."

Erica shook herself out of her fear. This wasn't a simulation; this was the real thing. If she failed in her duty, a whole bunch of people would die, her among them. "Shields at 32%. We can't take another hit like that. I'll try to coordinate with Engineering and get them back up, but I make no promises."

Pike nodded. "Just do your best, Reed. Uhura, get me Starfleet Command."

Spock turned to the Captain from the science station. "Captain. The Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. Its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities."

Nyota turned. "Captain, we're being hailed."

The screen turned to show a bald Romulan with characteristic pointed ears and V-shaped forehead markings. "Hello." His voice was a low rumble. Erica sat down at her station. Unprofessional, she knew. But she needed to sit down.

Pike leaned forwards. "I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?"

"Hi, Christopher, I'm Nero." The humor should have put Erica at ease, but it did precisely the opposite. Nyota shot her a quick grin, trying to boost her spirits. Erica shot her a shaky half-smile in response. It didn't really echo her mood.

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

Nero shook his head. "I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crewmember. Isn't that right, Spock?"

Slowly, Spock stood, presenting the enemy commander with an impassive façade. "Pardon me; I do not believe that you and I are acquainted."

A thin smile broke across Nero's face for a fraction of a second. "No, we're not. Not yet. Spock, there's something I would like you to see. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see, by the rest of the armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle. Come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all." The communication link cut out, and all was silent.

Kirk was the first to speak, trying to stop Pike as he headed towards the turbolift. "They'll kill you, you know that."

Spock nodded. "Your survival is unlikely."

Kirk kept following Pike. "Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake."

Spock materialized at Pike's side. Erica would say he looked concerned if she didn't know better. "I too agree. You should rethink your strategy." Kirk and Spock were actually agreeing on something? Erica fought the impulse to set up a scan for a squadron of pigs flying by the port bow.

Pike nodded, accepting their opinions. "I understand that. I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat."

Sulu raised his hand. "I have training, sir."

Pike nodded. "Come with me. Kirk, you too, you're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov, you have the conn."

Chekov moved over to the conn, and Erica moved to her station. Yes, she was shaken. But she had to get the shields back up. There was work to be done.


	6. Genius

Hello again. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Martha. Martha's my primary beta-reader, and without her, I wouldn't be publishing this story today.

Chapter 6: Genius

A few minutes later, Spock walked up to the bridge and took the captain's chair, activating one of the controls. "Dr. Puri, report."

To Erica's surprise, Dr. McCoy's Southern-accented voice came in over the comm. "It's McCoy. Dr. Puri was on Deck 6. He's dead."

Spock nodded, as if he'd been expecting the bad news. "Then you have just inherited his responsibility as chief medical officer."

McCoy's angry response before he cut the circuit made Erica bite back a smile. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

The comm crackled at Erica's station, and she looked at her display. She activated the circuit. Now, she had to put on yet another of the ops officer's many hats: space traffic controller. "Shuttle 89, you are clear from USS Enterprise Airspace. Good luck."

She watched the blinking dot representing the shuttle move out of the shell representing Enterprise airspace, and she keyed the comm when they entered the glowing circle representing the drop zone. "Okay, shuttle commander, you're approaching the drop zone."

Three glowing dots with the names of the crewmen they represented separated from the shuttle and headed for the Vulcan atmosphere. Erica entered in a subroutine to track their altitudes. "Away team's entering the atmosphere. 20000 meters."

A heavy silence fell over the bridge, broken only by Erica's periodic updates on the away team's altitude. "They're approaching the platform at 5800 meters. 4600 meters from the platform. 4100 meters to target."

Just then, Olson's dot vanished, and Erica gasped. "Olson is gone, sir!" Oh, God. It could just as easily have been Erica in that red suit.

Kirk's blue dot came to a stop on target, and Erica grinned. "Kirk has landed, sir!" Now, they actually stood an okay chance of taking out the drill. Kirk may have been a jerk, but he was still a smart jerk.

Erica's smile widened as Nyota's station blinked back to life. "The jamming signal's gone. Transport abilities are reestablished. Transporter control is reengaged, sir."

Spock nodded at Nyota, then turned to Erica. "Reed, Chekov, run gravitational sensors. I want to know what they are doing to the planet."

Chekov nodded as he rushed over to Erica's post at ops. "Aye, Commander. Ack, Captain. Sorry, Captain." Erica smiled. Somehow, she thought she and Chekov were going to get along very well. But that was for after the mission.

The gravitational sensors were going haywire. Vulcan's density had skyrocketed. Its volume was the same, obviously. So what the heck could make its mass go off the charts?

Erica moved to check the databases, see what could create that, but Chekov already beat her to it. "Um, Miss Reed, this is looking suspiciously like a quantum singularity."

Kirk's voice crackled in over the comm, but Erica ignored it. She had a really bad feeling about this…

"You're right, Chekov. Let me check a few things." IF it was small enough, there was hope for Vulcan- the thing could be small enough to allow for an evacuation. But she went pale as she realized just how big the singularity was. She had to fight to keep the wobble out of her voice as she reported to Spock, knowing she was delivering probably the worst news he'd ever hear.

"Captain, gravitational sensors are off the scale. If Chekov and I are right, the Romulans are creating a singularity that will consume the planet."

The only indication that the news had hurt Spock was how low his voice had gone. "They're creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?"

Erica couldn't get the words out, so Chekov squeezed her hand and covered for her. "Yes."

"How long does the planet have?"

"Minutes, sir. Minutes."

Spock digested the information, then leapt up, turning to Nyota. "Alert the Vulcan command center to signal a planet-wide evacuation, all channels, all frequencies."

Nyota moved to follow him. "Spock, wait!"

"Maintain standard orbit."

Chekov nodded and moved to the helm station. "Yes, sir."

"Where are you going?"

Finally, Spock turned to answer Nyota. "To evacuate the Vulcan High Council. Their task is to protect our cultural history. My parents will be among them."

Nyota frowned in confusion. "Can't you beam them out?"

"It is impossible. They will be in the _Katric _ark. I must get them myself. Chekov, you have the conn."

The turbolift whooshed downwards, leaving behind a very nervous Russian navigator. "Aye."

Uhura's console beeped, and Kirk's voice filtered onto the bridge. "Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us out of here."

The transporter room responded. "Stand by, locking on your signal."

But then, Sulu's dot started falling again. The transporter chief freaked. "I can't lock on to them, don't move! Don't move!"

Kirk gasped audibly. "Hey, Sulu! Sulu!" His dot started falling and met up with Sulu's, and Erica guessed Kirk had jumped off the platform and caught Sulu. "Hold on, I've got you. Now pull my chute!" They slowed down for a bit, then started falling again. "Kirk to Enterprise! We're falling without a chute! Beam us up!"

"I'm trying; I can't lock on to your signal!"

"Beam us up!"

"You're moving too fast." Erica pressed her fingers to her temples, frantically trying to think as she closed her eyes. Sometimes, when she was puzzled, the only way for her to solve the problem was to shut out everything and let her instincts take over.

She and Chekov jumped up at the exact same time with identical "Eureka" expressions, yelling the exact same thing. "I can do that! I can do that!" Chekov dashed off a quick order to Nyota. "Take the conn."

Erica heard Nyota yelling something at Chekov, but her words were lost. Chekov and Erica were already running full-tilt to the transporter room, yelling. "Move! Move! Move! We can do that! We can do that! Move!" Surprised ensigns quickly scattered, clearing a path for the two youngsters. Erica bumped into a few burly lieutenants, eliciting a few irritated grumbles, but she ignored them. She knew she was on a clock.

They skidded into the transporter room so fast that Erica nearly collided with a console. Chekov was already angling for the controls. "Give us manual control, we can lock on!"

Kirk was still yelling at them over the comm. "Beam us up! Enterprise, where are you?"

Erica and Chekov frantically entered their calculations, trying to compensate for Vulcan's higher-than-Earth-standard gravity. "Hold on hold on hold on…"

"Now! Now! Do it now! Now! Now! Now! Now!"

Chekov entered in the final calculations while Erica kept them talking. "Hold on. Hold on. Compensating gravitational pull and… gotcha!" Chekov and Erica high-fived as Kirk and Sulu materialized in a heap on the transporter pad. Chekov yelled something in Russian that Erica didn't understand.

On the pad, Kirk and Sulu shook their heads at the crap-eating grins on Erica and Chekov's faces.

Then, Commander Spock walked in, buckling on a phaser. "Clear the pad. I'm beaming to the surface."

Unlike Erica, Kirk hadn't been on the bridge when Spock had made his decision. "The surface of what?" Then, it hit him. "What, you're going down there? Are you nuts? Spock, you can't do that."

Spock just walked onto the pad and knelt in an easy crouch. "Energize." The glowing white rings of a transporter surrounded him, and he was gone.

Everyone stayed in the transporter room, even Kirk and Sulu, who by rights should have been in sickbay. This… this was too important for them to go anywhere else. If Spock failed, they'd be out a captain/science officer, and the heart of Vulcan cultural heritage would be gone. The Enterprise would probably go with it, sucked into the black hole. Erica didn't know about her crewmates, but she didn't really fancy death by spaghettification.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a minute or so, Spock's voice crackled in over the comms. "Spock to Enterprise. Get us out, now."

Erica and Chekov entered in the coordinates of the various people. While Erica worked, Chekov kept feeding instructions to Spock. "Locking on to you. Don't move. Stay right where you are. Transport in 5… 4… 3… 2…"

Then, one of the biosigns plummeted downwards. Frantically, Erica tried to extrapolate her Z-coordinate, but this time, the gravity was changing too fast. Spock's yell made her heart stop in anguish and sympathy. "Mother!"

"I'm losing her… I've lost her." This last was said in a small, mouse-like kind of voice. Spock and the rest of the elders materialized.

But Amanda Grayson was gone.


	7. Mutiny

Chapter 7: Mutiny

An hour later, Erica looked at her station through a haze of tears. Just after the elders had beamed up, the Enterprise had warped away just in time to escape the black hole. Erica had been witness to genocide.

Now, she felt grief for an entire world. And underlying that, anger. Anger directed at Nero, yes. She was also angry with Spock, for not taking the time to mourn his mother and not going to hunt down Nero. But she was the angriest with herself. She'd failed. She'd gone over the concepts of it in her head, and if she'd only related her trajectory function to a function to extrapolate Vulcan's increasing gravitational pull, she might have been able to save Amanda. But she'd failed. She hadn't been fast enough and smart enough.

But now wasn't the time to let all that anger out. So she let it fester within her as she did her duty, the only thing she had left to cling to.

Spock walked around the bridge, taking care of his duties. "Cadet Reed, have you confirmed that Nero is heading for Earth?"

She jumped and pressed down another surge of remorse for getting so lost in herself. "Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain." Thankfully, he didn't notice her distress.

"Thank you, Cadet."

Kirk interrupted. "Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume every Federation planet's a target." Erica stifled a giggle- the kid was actually sitting in the captain's chair!

Even through her tears, Erica couldn't help but notice the exasperation in Spock's tone. "Out of the chair."

Dr. McCoy frowned. "Well, if the Federation is the target, why didn't they destroy us? Why would they? Why waste a weapon? We obviously weren't a threat."

Spock shook his head. "That is not it. He said he wanted me to see something. The destruction of my home planet."

Dr. McCoy now sounded incredulous. "How the hell did they do that, by the way? And where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?"

Spock nodded. "An intriguing question. The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer. Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space time."

Dr. McCoy just looked even more confused. "Damn it, man, I'm a doctor, not a physicist! Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?"

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

Dr. McCoy just scoffed. "How _poetic." _

Kirk just frowned, perplexed as anything. "Then what with an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?"

Sulu piped up, albeit somewhat carefully. The tension building between Kirk and Spock lay over the room like a heavy blanket. "As Captain, he does know details of Starfleet's defenses."

Kirk nodded. "What we need to do is catch up to that ship. Disable it, take it over, and get Pike back."

Spock shook his head. "We are technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical."

Chekov nodded in agreement. "Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake it."

Kirk sighed. "Then what about assigning Engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield. Erica has some pretty interesting schematics…"

Erica sighed and angrily snapped at Kirk. "I don't have those anymore because _someone _shorted out my PADD at Riverside!"

Spock steamrollered right over her comment. "Remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks-"

"Okay! Alright! Alright!"

"-without which we cannot contact Starfleet."

Kirk didn't believe in no-win scenarios. "There's got to be some way."

Spock shook his head, exasperation growing by the second. "We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of the next engagement."

Kirk shook his head. He was nearly yelling at Spock. "There won't be a next engagement. By the time we've gathered, it'll be too late. You say he's from the future and knows what's going to happen, then the logical thing is to be unpredictable."

Spock simply raised an eyebrow. "You're assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold? On the contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack of the USS Kelvin, culminating in the events of today, thereby creating an entirely new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party." Erica pinched the bridge of her nose. She really should have taken Advanced Temporal Mechanics.

Nyota, on the other hand, had actually taken that class, and she understood what was going on. "An alternate reality."

Spock nodded. "Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed. Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian system, warp factor 3."

Kirk kept following Spock, trying to get him to change his mind. "Spock, don't do that. Running back to the rest of the fleet for a-a… a confab is a massive waste of time."

Spock stuck to his position as only a Vulcan could. "These are the orders issued by Captain Pike when he left the ship."

Kirk turned Spock's words right back at him. "He also ordered us to go back and get him. Spock, you are captain now. You have to make-"

Spock curtly cut Kirk off. "I am aware of my responsibilities, Mr. Kirk…"

"Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target!"

"That is correct, and why I'm instructing you to accept the fact that I alone am in command."

"I will not allow us to go backwards and cower from the problem instead of hunting Nero down!"

Spock glared. "Security, _escort him out." _2 goons grabbed Kirk's arms, and Erica heard the sounds of a struggle as he fought. She turned around, watching as Spock snuck up on Kirk and neck-pinched him into unconsciousness.

His voice held no remorse. "Get him off this ship." The security guards hauled Kirk out, and that was when Erica lost it.

She slowly rose from her station, more than a bit proud to notice that her voice held no wobble, only pure steel. "Spock, you really are being an imbecile."

Everyone gasped. They'd expected that kind of reaction from Dr. McCoy or Sulu, maybe, but not mild-mannered little Erica. Never Erica. Something within her smiled.

Spock just turned to her. "Excuse me, Cadet?"

"Kirk was making a _very _valid point, and you completely steamrollered over him. Is that logical, Spock? I thought captains were supposed to keep an open mind when it comes to the suggestions of their subordinates."

A hint of danger entered Spock's eyes, and he stepped closer to her, trying to intimidate her with his height. He failed. "It is logical for a captain to suppress mutiny, which you are coming dangerously close to, Cadet Reed."

"No, it's you who's being illogical, Spock. I analyzed that ship. They're on a course for Earth, presumably to destroy it, and they're probably pumping Pike for information concerning the subspace defense grids. They've got a superior power source. And besides, the fleet in the Laurentian system is about as large as that armada we sent to Vulcan. I am dead certain that the Narada will go through that fleet just as easily as she went through our fleet at Vulcan."

"You are out of line, Cadet."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do? I just watched an entire planet die, _Acting Captain. _Am I supposed to just shrug and say "we'll get more people and kick their butts later?" Well, let me tell you the answer to that: no!"

"The needs of the many must outweigh the needs of the few-"

"Don't you quote logic at me, Spock! I DON'T CARE!"

A hush fell over the Bridge. Erica was cruising for a bruising- it was just a question of whether Spock would pinch her or stun her or get McCoy to sedate her.

He went for the latter. Erica felt a pinch at the side of her neck, and she was out like a light.


	8. Revelations

Oh, God. Her head was killing her. She blinked heavily as she struggled into consciousness. She tried to move, instead finding herself stuck in a tiny escape pod with Jim Kirk. "Son of a bitch." She'd joined Starfleet to see the galaxy, not to get marooned for mutiny. Then, a burst of defiant pride filled her. She'd done what she thought was right, and that was what mattered.

Kirk opened an eye. "Didn't know you had that kind of mouth on you, Velma."

She just glared at him. "I will say this once and only once: _don't call me Velma._"

"Yes, ma'am. Computer, where are we?"

The computer responded in an annoyingly chipper voice. "Location: Delta Vega. Class M planet. Unsafe. There is a Starfleet outpost 14 km to the northwest. Remain in your pod and wait for rescue."

Kirk sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. Computer, is this pod equipped with enough cold-weather supplies for two people?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay, Velma. Let's get bundled up and go find this outpost."

"Now is not a very good time to call me that, Mr. Kirk_."_

Kirk climbed out of the pod and helped Erica up the massive ice slope. Erica, even though she wore a fur-lined parka and gloves, was freezing her posterior off. She'd never dealt well with cold.

As they hiked across the snowy expanse, Kirk narrated his personal log. "Stardate 2258.42. Or four… whatever. Acting Captain Spock has marooned Velma and me (he had to pause as an incensed Erica smacked him upside the head) in what I believe to be a violation of security protocol 49 governing the treatment of prisoners aboard a starship…" Then he noticed a blot on the horizon. A dark blot that seemed to be getting bigger…

Abruptly, the blob resolved itself into a roaring, pissed-off animal with great big fangs that looked as if they could bite Erica in half.

She and Kirk turned to each other and yelled the same thing. "RUN!" The duo took off, slipping and sliding across the ice. Erica hit the button that made the arms of her glasses connect, screaming bloody murder the whole time. Then, she heard a titanic roar.

A red, insectoid creature with a star-shaped mouth and skittering legs erupted out of the ice and seized the furry, fanged animal in its jaws. Erica and Kirk just stood there. Then, the beast hauled itself the rest of the way out of the ice, roared, and noticed them. Erica and Kirk froze, until it began to chase them. The creature looked rather clumsy, with its "knees" positioned considerably higher than its body, but it still ran with an almost serpentine speed and agility. Erica and Kirk turned and ran for it, screaming their heads off. They must have looked awfully tasty, but Erica wasn't really in the mood to be lunch.

Erica and Kirk both started running, tumbling down a snow hill. The beast roared, and Erica grinned, thinking that they'd beaten it.

Then it tripped and started rolling down the hill after them.

They ran, slipping and sliding. Erica had to pull Kirk off his butt after his feet slipped out from under him and he landed flat off his back. She'd thought that kind of thing only happened in cartoons. She fully intended to rib Kirk about it later, but right now, they had something a little more important to do.

Kirk pointed to a small snow tunnel, and Erica ran for it. If they managed to get into the tunnels, the beast shouldn't be able to follow them.

Unfortunately, snow doesn't exactly stand up well to repeated attacks by a 2000-pound creature. The tunnel caved, and a long purple tongue latched around Kirk's ankle. Erica found herself on one side of a bizarre tug-of-war match, with a screaming James Tiberius Kirk as the rope. Erica was losing.

Suddenly, an elderly Vulcan in a white parka burst onto the scene, waving a torch. He fended off the bigger critter, which released Kirk and vanished to parts unknown. It wouldn't be missed.

The Vulcan turned to them and spoke in a low rumble of a voice. "James T. Kirk and Erica H. Scott."

Erica frowned. "Sorry, you've got the wrong person. My name's Erica H. Reed, not Scott."

Kirk's reaction was considerably more succinct. "Excuse me?"

The Vulcan acted as if he recognized them. "How did you find me?"

He raised his eyebrow in an oddly familiar way. "I have been and always shall be your friend."

Kirk just shook his head. "Look, we don't know you."

The Vulcan seemed surprised. "I am Spock."

Erica and Kirk responded at the exact same time. "Bullshit." Then Erica grinned. "Jinx! Kirk, you owe me a soda. And I'm actually allowed to do that."

"Spock" merely kept his eyebrow raised. "Fascinating."

A few minutes later, Erica and Spock were warming up around the campfire. "Spock" insisted on keeping up what seemed to be a very good prank to Erica. Except Vulcans didn't play pranks. "It is remarkably pleasing to see you again, old friends, especially after the events of the day."

Kirk shook his head in confusion. "Sir, I- I appreciate what you did for us today but if- if you were Spock, you'd know we're not friends at all. You hate us, you marooned us here for mutiny."

"Spock" raised an eyebrow. "Mutiny?"

Erica sighed. "Accidental mutiny in my case, but mutiny nonetheless."

"Spock" frowned. "Jim is not the Captain?"

Kirk shook his head. "No, no… um, you're the Captain. Pike was taken hostage."

"By Nero?"

Instantly, Kirk leaned forwards. This had been the one consistency in "Spock's" story. "What do you know about him?"

"Spock" grimaced. "He is a particularly troubled Romulan." He moved closer to Kirk. "Please, allow me. It will be easier."

He placed his hand on the side of Kirk's face. "Our minds, one and together. 129 years from now, a star will explode and threaten to destroy the galaxy. That is where I'm from, Jim. The future. A star went supernova, consuming everything in its path. I promised the Romulans that I would save their planet. We outfitted our fastest ship.

Using red matter I would create a black hole, which would absorb the exploding star. I was en route when the unthinkable happened. The supernova destroyed Romulus. I had little time. I had to extract the red matter and shoot it into the supernova. As I began my return trip I was intercepted. He called himself Nero, last of the Romulan Empire. In my attempt to escape, both of us were pulled into the black hole. Nero went through first. He was the first to arrive. Nero and his crew spent the next 25 years awaiting my arrival. But what was years for Nero was only seconds for me. I went through the black hole. Nero was waiting for me. He held me responsible for the loss of his world. He captured my vessel and spared my life. For one reason, so that I would know his pain. He beamed me here so that I could observe his vengeance. As he was helpless to save his planet, I would be helpless to save mine. Billions of lives lost because of me, Jim. Because I failed." He pulled his hand away from Kirk's face.

Erica's head spun with the implications. Spock, it seemed, was telling the truth. The theory checked out, as did the motives. She really was looking at what Spock would look like 129 years old. It seemed that he had detailed knowledge of Erica and Kirk's futures.

As Spock would say, fascinating.

Kirk was gasping, with tears running down his cheeks. "So you do feel."

Spock Prime (Erica had decided to call this Spock that so she could keep them straight) nodded. "Yes."

Erica shook her head, trying to make sense of things. "Going back in time you rewrote all our lives. You're the initial event. The domino that started this whole crazy chain of events." 

"Jim, Erica. We must go. There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here."

Erica got up to leave, but Kirk remained behind. "Wait. Where you came from, did I know my father?"

Spock Prime considered for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. You often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet. He proudly lived to see you become captain of the Enterprise."

Kirk's jaw dropped. "_Captain?" _

Spock Prime nodded. "A ship we must return you to as soon as possible." The trio walked out, back into the cold of a Delta Vegan winter (or summer- Erica wasn't sure which. She didn't particularly care, either.)


	9. Scotty

An hour later, they staggered into the Starfleet outpost, which was little more than a prefabbed colony main building of the sort Erica had seen in her studies of early Earth spaceflight. Erica was freezing- she was surprised she didn't have icicles on her nose.

A little alien came up to them. He wore a brown jumpsuit and had a very spiky head, like a desert lizard. His eyes were black mirrors that betrayed no emotion. The little alien nodded, turned around, and walked away. Shrugging, Erica followed him.

The alien led them to a sleeping man in a black hat and heavy brown jacket. Erica hung back behind Kirk and Spock Prime, although Spock Prime looked at her funny when she did that. The alien shook the man, and Kirk took care of introductions. "Hello?"

The man woke up and sat up to reveal big, comically expressive blue eyes set in a round face sporting an indignant look. He spoke in an angry Scottish accent. "What? You realize how unacceptable this is?"

Spock Prime raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating."

"What? Okay, I am sure you're just doing your job here, but could ye no' have come a wee bit sooner? Six months I've been here. Living off Starfleet protein nips and the promise of a good meal. And I know exactly what's goin' on here, okay? Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing. For something that was clearly an accident." Erica stuffed a fist in her mouth. This guy was hilarious!

Spock Prime tilted his head. "You are Montgomery Scott."

Kirk frowned. "You know him?"

Montgomery Scott nodded and interrupted. "Aye, that's me, ye're in the right place. Unless there's another hard-working, equally starved Starfleet officer around?"

Erica raised her hand- she really was quite hungry. "Me." Montgomery Scott peeked around Kirk and Spock, and Erica shifted as she imagined what he'd see- a short girl with short blonde hair and glasses covering startlingly green eyes, shivering uncontrollably.

"And who might you be, lassie?"

Erica stepped forwards and extended a trembling hand. "E-Erica R-Reed, sir. N-nice to m-m-meet you." She normally didn't talk like that, but she was so cold her teeth were chattering.

The Scotsman shook Erica's hand in a warm grip. "Call me Scotty; sir makes me feel old! Let's get a few sandwiches in you." Erica smiled up at Scotty. He seemed pretty nice.

The alien raised his hand. "Me."

Scotty reacted differently. "Get aff! Shut up. Ye don't eat anything. Ye can eat like, a bean, and you're done. I'm talking about food, real food. But ye're here now. So, thank you, where is it?"

Spock Prime leaned forwards. "You are in fact the Mr. Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming?"

Scotty nodded. "That's what I'm talking about. How'd ya think I wound up here? I had a little debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a... like a grapefruit, was limited to about 100 miles."

Erica giggled. "I don't believe that. This next bit is legend among the engineering cadets. He said he could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system-"

Scotty interrupted. "Which is easy, by the way-"

Erica smiled. "He also said he could do it with a life form. So he tested it out on Porthos."

Kirk frowned. "Isn't that Admiral Archer's prize beagle? I know that dog. What happened to it?"

Scotty looked at Kirk, completely deadpan. "I'll tell you when it reappears. I don't know- I do feel guilty about that." Erica giggled.

Spock Prime almost smiled. "What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct? That it is indeed possible to beam aboard a ship that is traveling at warp speed?"

Scotty looked at Spock Prime skeptically. "I think if that equation had been discovered, I'd have heard about it."

If Vulcans smiled, Spock Prime would have. "The reason you haven't heard of it, Mr. Scott, is because you and Erica haven't discovered it yet."

Scotty's jaw dropped. "Are you from the future?"

Kirk nodded. "Yeah, he is, Velma and I aren't."

Erica glared. "Don't call me Velma."

Scotty just smiled. "Well, that's brilliant. Do they still have sandwiches there?"

Erica's stomach growled. "Speaking of sandwiches, I could kill for a soy grilled cheese."

Scotty smiled. "Then what do you say we go get you some, Erica?" He led her off, chatting with her the whole way.

Spock Prime smiled. "And that, Jim, is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

Kirk's jaw dropped. "Wait… you mean where you're from, they're married?"

"Yes."

"Were they like that where you're from?"

"I believe that you would say they were worse." Kirk shook his head. After that little display of fluff, he found it hard to believe they could be any sweeter.

Then, he grinned. Oh, he was going to have _such _fun with this.

Kirk, Spock Prime, Scotty, and Erica walked into a room with an old shuttle. Erica gasped. "Dang, you really have been here a long time. I thought my instructors were joking when they told me how ugly those things were."

Scotty smiled bashfully, and Erica couldn't help but smile back. "Well, she is a wee bit dodgy. Shield emitters are totally banjaxed-"

"And the impulse engines haven't been tuned in oh, 20 years?"

"As well as a few other things." Scotty stood to the side of the door and extended his arm like an old-fashioned doorman. "Well, in you go." Kirk and Spock Prime looked at each other dubiously then stepped into the old shuttle. Scotty and Erica brought up the rear, with Scotty chattering the whole way. "So, the Enterprise has had its maiden voyage, has it? She is one well-endowed lady. I'd like to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if you'd pardon me engineering parlance."

Erica giggled. "That is _not _any engineering parlance that I've heard of." Kirk looked at Erica. She was never this chatty!

Scotty smiled. "It's still true!" Then he turned to the men. "Except, the thing is, even if I believed you, where you're from, what Erica and I've done- which I don't, by the way- you're still talking about beaming aboard the Enterprise while she's traveling faster than light without a proper receiving pad." He noticed the little brown alien on a framework for something. "Get off there! It's not a climbing frame." Erica gently reached up and helped him down. "The notion of transwarp beaming is like…" Scotty frowned, searching for the right words.

The metaphor Scotty was looking for popped through Erica's mind, and she spoke before she could stop herself. "Like trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet, while blindfolded and riding a horse?"

Kirk gaped. Scotty smiled. "Exactly!"

Spock Prime was over at a console, inputting a command sequence. Scotty and Erica meandered over. "What's that?" Scotty had to lean over Erica's shoulder to get a closer glance.

Erica spoke. "Looks like our equation for transwarp beaming." Scotty jumped- he hadn't realized how close he'd gotten to Erica. She hadn't noticed. "Brilliant. Um, Mr. Spock, could I see?" Spock Prime got out of the way, and Erica took his place. Scotty stood where Erica had been. "I played around with the algorithms you used to make Porthos disappear, trying to refine them. This actually looks pretty similar."

Ordinarily, Scotty would have felt a bit of indignation and jealousy at someone using _his _work. But he only felt a surge of admiration and curiosity for Miss Erica Reed. "What did you do?"

"I treated space as the independent variable instead of the matter stream."

Scotty smiled at her. "That's brilliant. Never really occurred to me. I guess Spock was right after all. We did discover the equation for transwarp beaming. "

Behind them, unbeknownst to both, Kirk smiled. He could already see the sparks of mutual attraction forming between the ebullient Scotsman and the shy genius. He would just do his level best to… help them along. He hopped onto the transporter pad, and Scotty and Erica followed him. Then, he realized Spock Prime hadn't followed him. "You're coming with us, right?"

Spock Prime shook his head. "No, Jim. That is not my destiny."

Kirk frowned- he'd spent most of his time in Temporal Mechanics 101 napping. Probably not the best idea, in retrospect. "Your dest… He- the other Spock is not going to believe me. Only you can explain what the hell has happened."

"Under no circumstances can he be made aware of my own existence. You must promise me this."

Erica nodded- she could understand why. It was hard to explain, but her gut just went against it.

Kirk's confusion grew with every word Spock Prime spoke. "You're telling me that I can't tell you that I'm following your own orders? Why not? What happens?"

Spock Prime stonewalled Kirk. "Jim, this is one rule you cannot break. To stop Nero, you alone must take command of your ship."

Kirk frowned. "How, over your dead body?"

"Preferably not. However, there is Starfleet Regulation 619. 619 states that any commanding officer who is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand must resign said command."

Kirk frowned. "So you're saying I have to emotionally compromise you… guys?"

Spock Prime raised an eyebrow. "Jim, I just lost my planet. I can tell you, I am emotionally compromised. What you must do is get me to show it."

Scotty nodded, sensing the discussion was over. "Aye then, you two, live or die, let's get this over with." He gently pushed the little brown alien off the pad. "No, you cannae come with me. Go on."

Kirk smiled, and Erica saw a little of his familiar reckless attitude. "You know, coming back in time, changing history, that's cheating."

Spock Prime smiled. "A trick I learned from an old friend." He raised his left hand in the Vulcan salute as the transporter beam surrounded Erica, Scotty, and Kirk. "Live long and prosper."


	10. Intruder

Chapter 10: Intruder

Erica took a deep breath when she materialized- sometimes transporting really took it out of her.

And promptly shuddered and gasped as she inhaled a mouthful of warp core coolant. She must have beamed into one of the warp core coolant conduits!

A current took her and she floated into a clear, translucent tube. She saw Scotty and Kirk looking around, trying to find her. Bracing herself against the walls of the tube with her feet, she furiously banged on the glass with her fists. She really hoped Kirk and Scotty could get her out before she ran out of air…

The two ran along as the current swept her along. She desperately tried to stop her progress, because she knew the layout of a warp core like the back of her hand. Eventually, the conduit would lead to a turbine with very sharp blades, which would make mincemeat of Erica. She would really prefer to avoid that.

Scotty materialized in Engineering with Kirk. After making sure he was in one piece, he looked around, trying to find Erica. He didn't know why, but there was something about the girl he liked.

Then, he heard a faint banging coming from behind him. He wheeled around to find Erica trapped inside an active warp core coolant conduit, eyes wide with fear. He tapped Kirk on the shoulder. The two men looked at each other.

Kirk blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "We've got to get her out!"

"How?"

"You're the engineer, you figure it out!"

"This isn't a matter of just flipping the right switch and having her pop out of the conduit! The ship happens to be at warp- if we do the wrong thing we could break the warp drive!"

"Well, what's the right thing?"

"MMFF!" They looked up to find Erica passing through a tube leading to a turbine with lethal-looking blades. Scotty noticed her face getting rather… purple?

"She's running out of air!" Aware that he was on a clock, Scotty closed his eyes, trying to think.

"Okay, okay. Eventually, she'll pass over the main access ports. Ordinarily those don't open, but if we can force a manual override the computer will think the warp core is going to freeze and cut the coolant flow-"

Kirk shook his head- between Scotty's accent and Kirk's total lack of engineering knowledge, he couldn't understand a word. "Speak English!"

Scotty glared. "I am!"

"Dumb people English!"

Scotty sighed and looked at Kirk with an exasperated expression on his face. "That panel, hack into main turbine control, push big red button when I tell you to."

Kirk looked at Scotty like he was insulting his intelligence, but did as he was told. "What will you do?"

"Catch her!"

Erica felt herself getting faint. Below her, all she saw was Kirk and Scotty arguing. Couldn't they do something useful, like hurry up and get her out?

Suddenly, a hatch in the bottom of the tube opened, and she fell out with a rush of liquid. Her glasses fell off, and the landing knocked the wind out of her. Spluttering, she scrabbled around for her glasses, only to freeze as a pair of warm hands slipped her glasses back on her face. As her vision came into focus, she blushed. She'd landed right on top of Scotty. He grinned up at her. "You alright, Erica?"

She smiled back at him, lost in the moment. "My nose is killing me and I'm soaked, but other than that I'm great."

A coughing noise came from behind them. Erica and Scotty looked at Kirk. "Um, if you two lovebirds could save the PDA for later, we've got a Federation to save." Erica immediately blushed- she hadn't realized the ahm… awkwardness of their position. She rolled off Scotty, who helped her up. Scotty was also blushing.

They ran up the stairs leading to the bridge, only to find a security team advancing on them. They wheeled the other way, only to find another security team, led by Cadet Cupcake Hendorff.

"Halt! Come with me, _cupcake!" _

Timidly, Erica piped up. "Um, sir, it takes one to know one." Then she belatedly realized Hendorff was much, much bigger than her. And gulped.

Uh-oh.


	11. Change of Command

Chapter 11: Change of Command

The security team frog-marched Kirk, Scotty, and Erica onto the bridge, where they found Spock struggling to keep his anger under control. Erica scuttled closer to Scotty, doing her level best to be _very, very inconspicuous. _

Spock started interrogating Scotty. "Who are you?"

Scotty gulped, and Erica squeezed his hand. "I'm with them."

Kirk nodded. "He's with me."

Spock's glare only intensified. "We are traveling at warp speed. _How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?" _

Rather than give Spock a straight answer, Kirk pulled something very reckless and very Kirk. "You're the genius, you figure it out." Erica's jaw dropped. Kirk was definitely cruising for a bruising.

Spock glared some more. "As acting captain of this vessel I order you to answer the question."

Kirk just smirked, oozing insolence. "Well, I'm not telling, _Acting Captain." _He paused. "What, did-? What, now? That doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation, that-that doesn't make you angry?"

Erica could practically see the anger simmering in Spock as he turned to her. "Miss Reed. Your career is already in jeopardy. Answer my question."

Kirk turned his head, all seriousness. "Don't answer him, Velma."

Scotty and Erica answered at the same time. "Don't call me/her Velma."

Seeing that he would get nowhere with Erica, Spock turned to Scotty, whose eyes widened. "Are you a member of Starfleet?"

Scotty shifted uncomfortably. "I… Uhm… yes. Can I get a towel, please?" Erica stuffed a fist in her mouth at Scotty's irreverence. She found it kind of adorable and refreshing all at the same time.

If looks could kill, Scotty would be nothing but a grease spot on the deck sole, Spock's glare was that intense. "Under penalty of court martial I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp."

"Well-"

Kirk cut in. "Don't answer him."

Spock's voice hardened. "You _will _answer me."

Scotty gulped. "I'd rather not take sides."

Kirk interrupted, this time with a strangely contentious tone of voice. "What is it with you, Spock? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset.

Spock clenched his jaw. "If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken."

Kirk cocked his head. In many ways, Erica realized, this was one area where he was really at home: the verbal sparring match, proving and disproving points. "And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command. I mean- Did you see what he did?"

Spock breathed out through his nose in an effort to control himself. "Yes, of course I did."

"So are you afraid or aren't you?"

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

Kirk's voice became accusatory, now. "Then why don't you stop me?"

Erica scooted to stand behind Scotty, peeking over his shoulder. The tension radiating off Spock was thick enough to cut with a knife. His fists were clenched. "Step away from me, Mr. Kirk."

"What is it like not to feel anger or heartbreak? Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?" With every word, Kirk was digging his grave ever deeper.

Spock was on the proverbial ropes now. "Back away from me!"

Kirk knew he had him. So he kept going. "You feel _nothing! _It must not even compute for you. You _never _loved her."

Kirk had crossed a sacred line. He'd mentioned Spock's mother. Therefore, Erica wasn't surprised when Spock proceeded to beat the stuffing out of Kirk before slamming him against the operations console and trying to strangle him. Erica and Nyota watched in shock. But no one moved to help Kirk- they all knew better than to get in the way of a pissed-off Vulcan.

Then, an older Vulcan with a resemblance to Spock spoke. "Spock!" The other Vulcan's voice seemed to break Spock out of his angry trance. He let go of Kirk, who was gasping like a landed fish. Erica began to move, but Dr. McCoy got to Kirk sooner, and Erica stayed put. He'd be okay.

Spock stood off to the side, breathing hard. He seemed almost shaken. "Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log."

Spock left, and an awkward silence settled over the bridge. Scotty was the first to break it. "I like this ship! You know, it's exciting!"

Erica chuckled. "You think that's exciting? You ain't seen nothing yet, Scotty." Nyota looked at Erica and mouthed _Who is he? _Erica nodded and spoke to the bridge. "Ah, yes. This is Montgomery Scott, a Scotsman with a seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach who saved my life."

Nyota nodded, comprehension dawning on her face. "Nice to meet you."

Dr. McCoy interrupted with his typical tactlessness. "Well, congratulations, Jim, now we've got no Captain and no goddamn first officer to replace him."

Kirk just smiled his I-just-beat-the-Kobayashi-Maru grin. But Erica could see something different about it. There was something predatory in that grin. There was a grim awareness to it. Erica didn't know whether to feel happy or to shy away. "Yeah, we do."

McCoy looked at Kirk like he'd lost his mind. "What?"

Sulu nodded, realizing the goal of Kirk's strategy. "Pike made him first officer."

McCoy shook his head in seeming disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

Kirk smiled a tired little half-smile. "Thanks for the support."

Uhura just glared daggers at Kirk. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, _Captain." _She stalked out.

Kirk waited until she was out of earshot to speak. "So do I." He sat down in the captain's chair- his chair, now- and activated the button that would start a shipwide broadcast. "Attention, crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you're all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down or they are. Kirk out." By the end of the speech, Erica was shaking. Kirk had definitely grown up. He turned to Scotty and Erica. "Reed, take your post at operations. Mr. Scott, I'd like you to remain here."

Nodding, Erica went to her station. This was the biggest test of her life. In the balance? Her ship and her home. One thing was certain- she definitely couldn't afford to fail.

Sulu had set them on a maximum-warp course for Earth, and the bridge crew plus Scotty, who'd found an engineering uniform somewhere, were all gathered in front of the main viewscreen, discussing how best to take down Nero.

Kirk and Dr. McCoy were arguing, as usual. Sulu, Erica, and Scotty were wracking their brains, and Chekov was hunched over a padd engrossed in his calculations. "Whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected."

Dr. McCoy shook his head in disbelief. "You can't just go in there guns blazing, Jim, not with their tech. I'm telling you the math doesn't support it-"

Chekov came running up to the group with his normal thermonuclear energy. Erica really didn't want to see what that kid looked like on a sugar high. "Keptin Kirk! Keptin Kirk!"

Kirk turned around to answer him. "Yes, Chekov. What is it?"

The kid looked as if he'd just discovered that the earth was made entirely of chocolate. "Based on the Nerada's course from Wulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel pass Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay inwisible to Nero or he'll destroy us. If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4 and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say Titan-"

Erica grinned. "Brilliant, Chekov! I remember reading somewhere that Romulan sensors don't work too well with magnetic distortions. The rings have pretty major magnetic distortions, and it'll make us invisible to Nero's sensors! Therefore, we won't have to keep our shields up, and as long as the drill is deactivated we can beam onto the enemy ship!" Erica and Chekov high-fived.

Scotty nodded, a smile on his face. "Aye, that might work! And I can _definitely _get us to warp 4."

Dr. McCoy frowned. "Wait a minute, kid, how old are you?"

Chekov just grinned. "Sewenteen, sir."

McCoy grimaced. "Oh, good, he's seventeen." Well, _someone _had had a bowl of skeptical for breakfast that morning.

Just then, to everyone's surprise, Spock walked in. "Doctor, Mr. Chekov and Miss Reed are correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device, and if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

Kirk shook his head. "I won't allow you to do that, Mr. Spock."

Spock shook his head. "Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also, my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left."

Kirk nodded decisively. "Then I'm coming with you."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it."

Kirk grinned. "See? We are getting to know each other."

Spock nodded. "I would also like to request Ms. Reed as a member of the away team."

Erica's jaw dropped. "Me? Sir, with all due respect, I am not qualified. I just insulted you and publicly challenged your authority, making me guilty of insubordination. I barely passed my hand-to-hand combat course, I'm an awful shot with a phaser-"

Spock cut her off. "I've read many of your essays. Your analyses of Romulan engineering are on par with the ones that come out of Starfleet Intelligence. You are extraordinarily skilled with computers, and you see connections that very few others do. Captain Pike noticed this, as did I."

"Aye, lass." Erica turned around to find Scotty smiling at her. "If he wants you on the away team, it's because you are a genius. Trust me, you can do this. Kirk thinks you can, Spock thinks you can, I think you can." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me."

Erica nodded shakily. "Hey, Ny? I think this would make a fine field test for the Rosetta."

Nyota grinned. "I think you're right, Erica."

Erica turned to Kirk. "Captain, permission to go grab some stuff from my quarters that I think would be useful?"

"Granted." With a wicked grin on her face, Erica hurried off the bridge.

Oh, _boy. _

Erica walked into the transporter room to find Scotty sitting at the controls. "So, what's the Rosetta?"

Erica smiled. "The Rosetta is something Lieutenant Uhura and I worked on in our spare time. The Universal Translator doesn't translate written text. So Lieutenant Uhura and I decided to fix that. The Rosetta's an armature that fits over my glasses." She unclipped it and handed it to Scotty, who looked at the tiny little device with an amazed expression. "A miniaturized camera relays a real-time feed of whatever text I'm looking at to a miniaturized positronic computer with a holographic AI. Uhura helped program that. The AI translates the text, and a miniaturized holoprojector projects an English translation onto the lens of the glasses. It's small enough so if I'm captured, I can step on it and make sure it can't be used against the Federation."

Scotty smiled. "So that's why you wear those glasses."

Erica grinned. "Yeah, they also act as goggles. Protect my eyes from radiation and all that."

Scotty looked up at her. "That is bloody_ brilliant." _Just then, Kirk's voice came in over the comms.

"Transporter room. We are in position above Titan."

Scotty looked surprised. "Really? Fine job, Mr. Sulu, well done."

Kirk nodded as if he'd expected this. "How are we, Scotty?"

Erica checked the displays. "Captain, this is Reed. We are actually in position." Kirk cut the communication.

Just then, Kirk, Spock, and Nyota walked in. Nyota pressed a small device into Erica's hand before whispering in her ear. "Stick the silver end into the bad guy and press the red button when you're in trouble. To set it, twist the bottom half. 1 click is the lowest, 2 clicks for the middle, and 3 clicks to show you mean business." Um, okay.

Erica stuffed the device into her belt along with her tricorder and a phaser as Nyota walked up to Spock and kissed him. Erica smiled. Evidently they'd gotten together while she was marooned or something.

Spock pulled away and rested his forehead against Nyota's. "I will be back."

Nyota whispered in the same tender tone. "You better be. I'll be monitoring your frequency."

Spock held Nyota's hands. "Thank you, Nyota." They kissed, then Nyota left.

Kirk turned to Spock. "So her first name's Nyota?"

"I have no comment on the matter." Erica laughed.

Scotty interrupted. "Okey dokey then. If there's any common sense in the design of the enemy's ship I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay, shouldn't be a soul in sight." He walked over to the transporter pad and hugged Erica gently, impulsively pressing a kiss against her hair. "Good luck, Erica."

Erica smiled up at him. "Thanks. You too, Scotty. See you later."

He walked back to the station, and Kirk gave the order. "Energize."

The transporter beam took them, and Erica was gone.


	12. Saboteur

Chapter 12

They beamed into what looked like the cargo bay. Unfortunately, it was crawling with Romulans. Erica pulled out her phaser, flicking the control to stun. She didn't want any stray shots to hit Kirk and Spock.

Kirk and Spock hightailed it over to a slab of metal they could shoot from behind. Erica stood there, then yelped as a disruptor blast zinged past her ear. She scrambled over to the slab of metal, getting behind it.

"What happened, Velma?"

"I signed up for Starfleet to see the stars, not to get shot at! And DON'T CALL ME VELMA!" Kirk, Spock and sErica set about taking out all the Romulans in the area. Kirk and Spock were the best shots in the group, but Erica wasn't too bad herself. She'd aim for a Romulan, miss, then hit another one. Eventually they managed to take out the whole group.

Spock outlined his plan to Kirk and Erica. "I will mind-meld with one of the dead Romulans to try to learn the location of the black hole device and Captain Pike."

Kirk nodded. "Reed and I will cover you."

"Are you certain?"

Kirk nodded. "Yeah, we got you." Spock crept out and melded with one of the Romulans Erica had stunned. Just as Kirk said he would, he shot the Romulan trying to sneak up on Spock.

"Do you know where it is? The black hole device?"

Spock nodded. "And Captain Pike, as well as their computer core."

Kirk nodded. "Let's move. Spock, you tell Erica the location of the computer core on the way."

They walked into the Narada's hangar, where Erica saw what was quite possibly the coolest spacecraft she'd ever seen. It had a long, oval cockpit with a glowing hoop at the back. It clearly came from the same future era as the enemy ship. A gangway hissed down from the cockpit, and the little group walked in.

Inside, the ship was glowing white- Federation white. But the ringship design… Erica spoke before she could stop herself. "I'm betting this is a Vulcan design using a coleoroptic drive. She's state-of-the-art, designed for high speed space combat. She won't handle sharp turns very well, though."

Spock didn't have Erica's instinctual analysis. "I foresee a complication. The design of the ship is far more advanced than I had anticipated."

The ship hummed to life, and a Federation computer's voice echoed around the tiny cockpit. "Voiceprint and face recognition analysis enabled. Welcome back, Ambassador Spock." Oops.

Amazingly, Kirk managed to brush it off. "Oh, that's weird."

But Spock sensed something was up. Erica couldn't say she was surprised. "Computer, what is your manufacturing date?"

"Stardate 2387. Commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy."

Spock rounded on Erica and Kirk. "It appears that the two of you have been keeping important information from me."

Kirk went for one of Spock's favorite tactics: ignoring the other person's remark. "You'll be able to fly this thing, right?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me I already have."

Kirk and Erica turned to leave. "Good luck."

Spock had one final message for them. "Jim, Erica. The statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than 4.3%."

Kirk smiled. "It'll work."

"In the event that I do not return, please tell Lieutenant Uhura-"

This was a field Kirk was not comfortable in: giving guy advice to a Vulcan. "Spock. It'll work."

Erica and Kirk left, watching as Spock maneuvered the ship out of the Narada's hangar.

Kirk turned to Erica. "Right. Go find their computer core and disable it. If they go after the Enterprise, I want them to find a few… surprises. I'll go for Captain Pike." Erica nodded.

"Aye, sir." She turned on her heel and crept out of the hangar bay.

Now, it was time to see if Scotty had been right about her.

Erica crept through the eerily lit corridors, phaser at the ready. She'd already activated the Rosetta, which was feeding her a steady stream of information. It seemed that Romulans were just as fond of putting in signs to get people where they were going as the Federation.

The only problem was that in such a big ship, it was very easy to miss a sign. And, these guys had never heard of guardrails.

A door hissed open for Erica, and she walked into a green room: the computer core. The ship hummed around her, and she set to work, connecting her tricorder to the nearest interface port. She started with a few data charges, bluffing the Romulan computer systems into thinking she had authorization. Then, she got into the weapons systems, shields, and life-support, programming some worms to activate if certain actions (like trying to shoot at something) were taken.

The Rosetta was working perfectly. One lens of her glasses had a scrolling display of green text, perfectly translated from Romulan. The other had her normal vision, so she could see what her hands were doing.

She safed her programming, inputting carefully masked subroutines to cause a cascade failure if someone tried to wipe her subroutines or perform a cold reboot. She knew how Romulan engineering worked, and she knew its weaknesses. Now, she used that knowledge to good effect, finding cracks in the system and prying them wide open with a virtual crowbar.

Then, as a finishing touch, she worked a few… malfunctions into the containment field surrounding the microsingularity core.

As she was closing up shop, a rough hand grabbed her, flipped her around, and slammed her into the computer core. She found herself with a screaming Romulan yelling in her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm…."

Then, a voice crackled over the Romulan's communicator. "SELOK! WHY ARE OUR TARGETING SENSORS OFFLINE?!"

The Romulan looked at the tricorder, then looked at Erica. She looked at him innocently. "Oops."

The Romulan moved to strangle her, but Erica grabbed Uhura's little present, twisted the handle 3 times, pressed it against the Romulan's neck, and pressed the button.

Electricity arced over him as he twisted and fell to the ground. Erica rubbed her throat, looking at the silver rod in her hand. "So that's what it does." She blew on the tip of it, like a heroine in an old Western movie.

Grabbing her stuff, she ran out of the room, looking for Captain Kirk. Seeing as he was after Captain Pike, she decided to head for the ship's brig.


	13. Back from Black

The ship hummed and shook around her, and she grinned every time an alarm shrieked. It seemed her little "surprises" had worked.

Thankfully, no angry Romulans popped up to deal with the saboteur, and no one grabbed her and held a disrupter to her throat. Still, she was so on edge that she nearly shot Kirk when he bumped into her.

"Hey, Velma. You've managed to piss off quite a few Romulans."

"Please. Don't call me Velma. This isn't the time- we have a captain to rescue."

"True. Let's do it." They shot their way into Pike's holding cell. He was tied up on a rotating gurney. The guy didn't look too good, but Erica could still see a steely stubbornness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Kirk grinned as he moved to untie Pike. "Following orders." A Romulan tried to sneak up on them, but to Erica's surprise, Pike grabbed her phaser, deftly flipped the setting to kill, and shot the Romulan. Even now, after having been tortured, starved, and God knows what else, like every good Starfleet captain, Christopher Pike was still a badass.

Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Enterprise, now!"

The golden-ringed embrace of a transporter took the trio, and they ended up on a transporter pad. Spock was standing beside them, and Scotty was at the controls with an ecstatic expression on his face.

Before Erica could blink, he had Erica enveloped in a bear hug. He whispered in her ear. "I knew you could do it, Erica lass. I knew you could do it."

Erica turned her face up to his. "Nice timing, Scotty."

He grinned proudly. "I've never beamed four people from two targets onto one pad before!"

Dr. McCoy took Pike and rushed him to sickbay. Kirk and Spock hurried out. Scotty turned towards the door, yelling after them. "That was pretty good!"

Erica smiled, shaking her head. "We were all pretty good, Scotty. But we're not done being brilliant yet. You might want to get to Engineering. I've got to get to the bridge." She hugged him lightly before running out.

By taking a few shortcuts through the Jefferies tubes, Erica managed to arrive on the bridge at the same time as Kirk and Spock.

Chekov turned to the group as they entered. "Captain, the enemy ship is losing power. Their shields are down, and I'm reading fluctuations in the containment field around their power core."

Erica giggled. It seemed like her little surprises had worked after all.

Kirk nodded. "Hail them now." His tone had that unique tenor of authority unique to a captain.

Chekov nodded. "Aye."

Nero's scowling face appeared on screen, and Kirk began to speak. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Your ship is compromised. You're too close to the singularity to survive without assistance, which we are willing to provide."

Spock leaned close and whispered to Kirk. "Captain, what are you doing?"

Kirk leaned in. "Showing them compassion may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock. I thought you'd like that."

Spock frowned, then shook his head. "No, not really. Not this time."

Nero began to talk, interrupting the two. "I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you."

Kirk nodded. "You've got it." He cut the circuit and turned to Chekov. "Arm phasers. Fire everything we've got."

"Yes, sir."

They fired, over and over again. The red phaser bolts lanced into the dying black behemoth in front of them. Reddish-orange explosions flared to life wherever the beams hit. It must have been pandemonium on that ship, Erica thought. Breaking apart in the grip of the singularity, trying to stabilize the singularity core, all the while feeling your seemingly invulnerable ship break apart around you. She almost felt sorry for her engineers, trying to do the impossible.

The _Narada_ just… crumpled. There were no other words to describe it, really. It reminded Erica of watching water get sucked down a drain. The delicate-looking black tentacles curved into an ever-shrinking spiral, dotted with small explosions that flared to life for an instant before dying. Finally, the immense gravitational stress just overwhelmed the enemy vessel. Her warp core detonation simply consumed her.

Erica thought she noticed a satisfied smile on Spock's face.

Kirk turned to Sulu, grinning. "Sulu, let's go home."

Sulu nodded and turned to his station. "Yes, sir." He pushed down the gleaming silver lever that would under normal circumstances accelerate them to warp velocity. The ship shook like a bead in a paint mixer, and Erica held on for dear life as she frantically ran diagnostics, trying to shunt weapons power to the structural integrity field. It wasn't as if they needed weapons power.

Kirk had to yell over the noise. "Why aren't we at warp?"

Sulu shook his head perplexedly, fingers dancing across the controls. "We are, sir!" Whatever he was doing wasn't working.

Erica blanched as she realized the implications of the data showing up on her sensors- the ship's inertia was _much _higher than it should be, and it was increasing at a practically exponential rate. "Captain- we're caught in the gravity well! It's literally pulling her apart!"

Kirk was in full-on command mode now. Briskly, he opened a channel to Engineering. "Kirk to Engineering- Velma says we're caught in the gravity well. Get us out of here, Scotty!"

Scotty's frantic voice filtered onto the bridge. "You bet your arse, Captain!" A short pause. "Erica's right! And don't call her Velma!"

"Not the time, Scotty! Go to maximum warp. Push it!"

"I'm givin' it all she's got, Captain!" Erica checked the readouts, eyes widening. Scotty had cut out every single conceivable safety interlock that wouldn't definitely result in them getting killed.

Kirk shook his head. "All she's got isn't good enough. What else you got?"

Frantically, Erica pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to shut out the ominous sound of the roof of the bridge buckling under the gravitational stress. Words and equations ran through her head, and her lips moved silently. This was how she did her best thinking, isolated in her own mental darkroom.

Her eyes snapped open as she came to a solution. "Scotty- what magnitude of kinetic energy release would a flat-out warp core detonation cause?"

Kirk looked at her in confusion, but Scotty got what Erica was alluding to. "A pretty big one. But detonatin' th' core on th' ship would kill us just as dead as that singularity!" He paused for a bit. "Okay, if we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough tae push us away. I cannae promise anything though!"

Erica's fingers flew as she ran the numbers in her head. "Captain, he's right. It'd leave us limping home, but it might work."

Kirk needed no further confirmation. "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

A few minutes later, alarms blared on Erica's console as the warp core left the ship. She smoothly handed power requirements over to secondary generators, compensating for any loss of energy.

The proximity detonation alert lit up angrily next to her eye, signaling the warp core's detonation.

Then, the ship groaned under the stress as she shot away from the singularity like a cork out of a champagne bottle. Erica's eyes widened as a fresh alert popped up on her console: INERTIAL DAMPER OVERLOAD IMMINENT.

Erica braced herself against her console and opened her mouth, but it was too late. The rush of g-force pressed everyone into their seats as they accelerated madly. Erica knew that if it weren't for the dampers, they'd be paste on the wall.

Eventually, the ship's delta vee leveled out, and the singularity receded into the black. The gravitational forces on the ship lessened, and the ship coasted to a relative stop.

Tired, relieved grins lit the faces of everyone on the bridge. They'd done it. Against all odds, they'd overcome a behemoth of a ship over three times their size. They'd managed to save Earth and probably the Federation, too. Most of the ship was crewed by people barely out of the Academy. Armed with only their training and the tradition of Starfleet, they'd done the seemingly impossible.

There would be a time for mourning later. There would be a time to rebuild. But now, they could stand down.

Captain Kirk was the first to speak. "Well done, ladies and gentlemen. Well done indeed. Mr. Spock, stand down red alert."

A firestorm of claps and cheers filled the bridge, but Erica could only sit down, grinning like an idiot.


	14. Epilogue: Full Circle

Epilogue

One Week Later

Erica and Nyota were sitting in the amphitheater of Starfleet Academy again. It had a certain poetic justice to it, Erica thought. All this craziness had started there, and it was coming to a conclusion there, too.

Everyone had changed, even in that short span of time. Erica, Nyota, Sulu, Chekov, and Dr. McCoy were no longer Cadets Reed, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, and McCoy. Instead, they'd all received officers' commissions. She and Chekov had become ensigns, while Nyota and Sulu had become lieutenants, meaning that Erica had to call Nyota sir. It was definitely going to take some getting used to.

James Kirk was out in front of everyone, but this time, he wasn't getting called on the carpet.

No, he was getting something infinitely better.

A beaming Admiral Barnett stood in front of Captain Kirk. "This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service and reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation." He motioned to an aide, who opened a velvet box, revealing a shiny medal. Admiral Barnett took the medal and pinned it over Kirk's heart. "By Starfleet order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, USS _Enterprise, _for duty as his relief."

Kirk walked over to Admiral Pike, who, even though he was still stuck in a wheelchair while the therapists tried to get him walking again, still managed to look calm and dignified in his dress whites. Both men were beaming. "I relieve you, sir."

Admiral Pike smiled proudly at his former pupil. "I am relieved."

"Thank you, sir."

Admiral Pike had one final benediction for the Captain. "Congratulations, Captain. Your father would be proud of you."

Erica spontaneously stood up and started applauding. A few seconds later, Nyota joined her. Then Scotty. Then, Dr. McCoy. All Starfleet Academy was applauding Captain Kirk.

Erica had never felt happier in her life.

"Ensign Reed."

Erica jumped- she had absolutely no clue how Spock could sneak up on her that easily. Probably some sort of Vulcan ninja thing. Shakily, she turned around- and the words tumbled out of her mouth. "Yes, sir? Is this about what happened before I got kicked off the ship, because-"

Spock held up a hand. "I came to ask you to explain "jinx," but the events you refer to are also a relevant topic of conversation."

Erica swallowed hard. She knew Spock wouldn't hurt her, but she had been dreading this little chat. "Commander, I am aware that my behavior constituted insubordination, and I acknowledge that you were well within your rights to maroon me. However, I did what I believed was right, and I don't regret it."

Spock nodded. "Nyota said you would say that. At that moment, you were being much more logical than I. You made an excellent point in saying that a captain must keep an open mind, and while your method of expressing your sentiments could have been subtler, your heart was in the right place. I reported the incident in my log, and Starfleet Command has decided not to court-martial you." All the worry left Erica in that instant- she was going to keep her new commission. "However, they did decide to put an official reprimand in your personnel jacket." Erica's shoulders slumped. She was probably never going to accomplish her dream of becoming a chief engineer now- not with a reprimand for insubordination on her record. Then, Spock continued to speak. "Accompanying the reprimand was a note commending your good sense and substantial moral fiber, signed by me."

Erica's jaw dropped. "Spock, I-"

"It was logical to insert all relevant information into your personnel file so that the reader could gain a balanced understanding of the event in question. Now, would you mind explaining the custom of "jinx" to me?"

The Next Day

The door to the turbolift hissed open, and Erica turned her head to see Captain Kirk, in a brand new command gold uniform, walk onto the bridge like he owned the place. He wore a slight smile on his face, and his piercing blue eyes scanned the bridge, finding everything to his liking.

Sulu turned to him first, a wide smile decorating his fine features. "External thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir."

Chekov gave his report next. "Weapon systems and shields on standby."

Kirk nodded, then turned to Uhura, who made her report without a trace of contempt in her voice. "Dock control reports ready, Captain."

Dr. McCoy was standing nearby, a skeptical look on his face. Kirk slapped his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Bones! Buckle up."

Bones just shook his head.

Kirk took a seat in his chair and opened a channel to Engineering. "Scotty, how we doin'?"

The Scotsman's cheery voice piped onto the bridge, bringing a smile to Erica's face. "Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain. _Get down!" _Erica giggled as she heard Scotty berating Keenser.

"Mr. Sulu, permission to engage thrusters."

Just then, Spock walked onto the bridge. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

Kirk smiled at Spock. "Permission granted."

Spock stepped forwards. "As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire I can provide character references."

Kirk's warm grin fairly lit up the bridge. "It would be my honor, Commander. Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu."

Sulu nodded. "Thrusters on standby."

Kirk nodded, leaning forward in anticipation. "Take us out."

Sulu's fingers danced over the controls. "Aye-aye, Captain."

The ship glided forwards, and Kirk turned to Erica, ensconced in her station near the turbolift. She was absorbed in her work, a blissful little half-smile on her face as she checked readouts and tweaked power levels here and there, keeping his ship running at maximum efficiency.

"How we doin', Velma?"

She looked up from her work long enough to playfully glare at him. "All systems nominal, Captain. And don't call me Velma!"

END EPISODE ONE

All right! Episode One is finished!

Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/favorited this story. And thank you to my AMAZING reviewers: Aranel Silvertongue, LadyKait, Weirdo in the Attic, LihBatalha, hellylovesrawk, BlueEarings, Rubi Yuki, and shadowelf144. You guys are completely, unequivocally awesome.

I will be posting an ORIGINAL sequel to this story, Worthy Prey, as soon as I get it written- I'll add an author's note to this story as soon as I get the first chapter up. It will be awesome!

I am also working on a Buffy the Vampire Slayer OC fic, _Slayer and a Half. _I'll publish that as soon as I have a good amount of chapters, and again, I'll post an author's note here when it's up.

Questions:

Yes, the Rosetta glasses were named after the Rosetta Stone. Great guesses to everyone who caught that.

I have also decided that Erica and Scotty's ship name will be Scotrica. Thanks to everyone who made suggestions.


End file.
